shower ecstasy
by darkboy18
Summary: after izzy's dramatic escape everyone decided to relax for the night. cody decided to swim in the lake and then shower. Lindsay went to wash off and discovered another side of cody. LEMON WARNING! if you are young and don't want to go to another story, other wise enjoy. takes place after up the creek and before paintball deer hunter.


After Izzy ran from the R.C.M.P., things quiet down a bit and most of everyone were doing their own things and the production crew were resting and the cameras were off so what happens off-camera, stays off camera.

As for Cody he went out for a swim after winning his bet with Owen and saw that Trent and Gwen were hanging out at the docks and decided to swim on the other side to not bother them.

And after an hour of swimming he decided to shower before he hit the hay and what he doesn't know is that he's going to have a big surprise for himself.

Meanwhile…

Lindsay was chatting with Heather and Beth about fashion and many other things, Beth was enjoying the conversation and so was Heather but she was pretending and has to do it in order to keep the alliance and they talked for a while until Lindsay said that she going to take a shower and relax.

In the showers Cody was washing his hair and whistling to a song he likes and his mind was thinking of him and Gwen together and was miles away to hear someone coming to the stalls.

Lindsay was coming in to shower after today's challenge, she was tired and dirty and want to wash all of her troubles away when she heard someone humming coming from the stalls and walked over.

As Cody was still whistling he stopped when he heard the curtain was being pulled to the side he stopped and turned around saw it was Lindsay on the other side.

For a moment no sound was made between the two of them as they stared at each other.

Lindsay was staring at Cody and saw he was average and he was an ok friend, but when she looked down at his lower area and was blushing badly.

Cody stared at Lindsay and had to admit, she has a hot body and if looks can kill, he be gone in an instant.

After a few minutes of silence, Cody grabbed the curtain from Lindsay and pulled to cover himself.

"Hey Lindsay what are you doing here?" he said while stuttering behind the curtain.

Lindsay: "well I came in here to wash myself of the dirt of today's challenge and relaxed, I didn't know you were in here I've should have ask if anyone was in here I'm sorry."

Cody: "it's alright it's my fault I was so in my own world I didn't hear you come in my bad."

After that they smiled and Cody was finished with his shower and got a towel and wrapped around his waist and was about to head back to his cabin when a hand grabbed his arm, he turned around and saw it was Lindsay and before he can say anything else she placed her lips on his for a kiss and Cody can't believe what happened he getting kissed by the girlfriend of Tyler. He was enjoying it and returned the kiss, but the need of air made them stop and pull away from each other.

"Lindsay why did you kiss me?" Cody asked.

"Well I did it because I like you now." She replied.

"But I thought you liked Tyler." He said.

"I do but as a friend, but you don't suck as much as he does and also he brags a lot."

Cody nodded on that and said "well what do you want to now?"

Lindsay thought for a moment and an idea came to her.

She whisper it to Cody and his face turned completely red and returned to his normal color and walked with Lindsay back to the showers.

Before they got in they started to make out again and began discarding their clothes.

Lindsay took off her boots, then her bandana, her skirt, her shirt, and finally her bra and panties.

For Cody he undid his towel and joined her in the shower.

After the shower was turned on the water poured on them as they make out.

Lindsay then proceeded to get down on her knees and suck on Cody's cock while fingering herself.

Cody was having a great time, while Lindsay sucked him off, he placed his hands on her head to deep throat her.

After a bit of foreplay he was about to come when he stopped and pull his cock out.

Lindsay was surprised at that he pulled out, but realize he was going to come and smiled and stood up to kiss him.

Then Cody told her to bend over and place her hands on the wall as he align his cock to her pussy.

She did as she told and braced the wall and then with one thrust he plunged into Lindsay's wet pussy causing her to moan.

"Oh, God!" Lindsay moaned. "I've never felt like this before!" Cody leaned forward and grabbed Lindsay breasts and play with them and Lindsay was enjoying it and moaning a bit, "Harder!" she demanded. "Fuck me harder!" while having her first orgasm.

After doing it doggy-style Lindsay and Cody switched and did it cow-girl style with her placing her hands on his chest and ride him. They did that for a bit when Cody felt something inside him rushing forward.

Cody: "Lindsay I'm about to come."

Lindsay: "Me too let's come together."

Cody then moved up to hugged Lindsay and they're were reaching their climax together and before they came Lindsay bit Cody's shoulder to keep from making too much noise and then they came.

Lindsay felt so good of her first time and Cody felt the same and they enjoyed it.

They wanted to go back to the cabins, but they felt like going one more round before the night is done.

Lindsay then got on all fours and wiggle her ass to Cody telling there's one more to go.

Cody without being told twice place his cock into her asshole and slowly easing him in and then started to move with twice the speed and Lindsay felt a lot more pleasure washed over her. "Oh god this feels so damn good!" she said panting while Cody screws her.

Cody was enjoying this too and he felt like a person who won the grand prize.

Soon they were hitting their climax again and before it hit they reached over and kissed each other when they came and after a few minutes of lip locked they pulled back and sat on the bench to get their leg strength back and catch their breaths.

After a couple of minutes passed they looked at each other and smiled and talked for a bit and went to shower to clean themselves and making sure to not leave anything that happened here.

After they dried off and got dressed, Cody asked Lindsay will she be his Girlfriend and she said yes, but after she breaks up with Tyler.

After they walked out they shared one last kiss and headed off to their cabins.

 **Epilogue: after the game was over Lindsay broke up with Tyler and he cried and for a few reasons, one she found someone who can show her a great time. , Two she heard From Beth that he slept with Katie and found out she was carrying his kid. Cody on the other hand was feeling great, after he and Lindsay said they got together after Lindsay and Tyler break up everyone supported them and they were happy.**

 **Then after tda the couple decided to go out one night and went to see a movie and have dinner and went to a hotel witch they got to having sex again and they enjoyed it.**

 **Then a few weeks after world tour Cody was called by Lindsay to meet her at her house for some news. When he got there he went upstairs and went into her room where she was waiting.**

 **After he got in she told him that over the last few days she wasn't feeling well and to see a doctor and after going through some tests, she told him she was pregnant.**

 **At first Lindsay thought he was going to leave her and make her raise the baby alone, but those thoughts were cast aside when he walked over to her and hugged.**

 **Cody told her he won't abandon her and he will stay and help raise their kid and that made Lindsay very happy and they kiss.**

 **Outside of Lindsay's room was a certain fan who was glaring at them with her binoculars.**

" **What that blond bitch has, that I don't?" she growled.**

 **That was Sierra after tdwt she wanted to be with Cody, but he was already taken by Lindsay and she went mad.**

 **Then Sierra try to get closer and closer when she slipped on a loose shingle and she fell down and landed in Lindsay's neighbor's yard.**

" **Damn it can this get any worse?" she said.**

 **As if nature answer her she was surrounded by 5 big, angry dogs with their teeth out.**

 **She was trapped and felt like it was the end for her when she came up with an idea. "Look there's a giant bone." she said pointing over to the trees.  
**

 **the dogs looked and she managed to slip by them and got over the fence, when she knocked over a trash bin that alerted the dogs and they got angry again.**

 **"Oh crap." Sierra said and run like hell with the dogs chasing her.**

 **And that's the end of this story so what do you think?**

 **Remember read and rev.**

 **Well I got other stories to do so I catch you later.**

 **This is darkboy18 taking off to the skies.**


End file.
